<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Of The Night by AxElDanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072081">Queen Of The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxElDanvers/pseuds/AxElDanvers'>AxElDanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers is suspicious, Endgame Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Everyone figures out about Maggie and Kara (except Alex), F/F, Follows season arc, It takes them a while to get there, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara has a one night stand with Kate, Maggie Sawyer Needs a Hug, Maggie getting over Alex, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Season/Series 05, Slow Burn, There's angst here (I'm so sorry), They are both oblivious for too long, it will get better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxElDanvers/pseuds/AxElDanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara meets Maggie at the alien bar after visiting Lena for the first time since Crisis. Maggie has just come back into town and the two of them develop a friendship. Amidst helping each other with their hardships, they fall in love with each other.<br/>What ensues then is a bit of angst as they sort themselves out, as well as the fallout of them getting into a relationship, especially how Alex deals with it all.</p><p>I'm terrible at summaries and I feel like this doesn't do justice to the story. It has character, up and down moments, and the characters can sometimes be outrageous, even when dealing with angst. I just hope you like it. It also follows the plot of season 5, and I do use dialog from the show sometimes, or an entire episode (oops...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers &amp; Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Nia Nal &amp; Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories (Preface)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story!<br/>This is my first time posting here on AO3, as well as my first time writing a Maggie/Kara relationship.</p><p>I sincerely hope you enjoy.</p><p>I found this quote on a fan video for Supercorp (if I remember correctly) and I found it a great inspiration for this story:<br/>"When two people are meant for each other,<br/>No time is too long, no distance is too far<br/>And nobody can keep them apart."</p><p>And with this, I'll leave you to it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara had just left Lena’s office for the first time since Crisis. Going in, she had expected to have a chance at a blank slate with her former best friend, and to be able to be fully transparent with her about everything that happened between them in the previous universe. But Lex had beat her to it, and now Kara roamed National City’s skies for any threat before returning, defeated, to CatCo. As she glanced down, she realised that the alien bar was close by, and, whilst under any normal circumstances she wouldn’t do something so reckless as day drinking, she thought that these particular circumstances required her to at least stop for a drink before going back to her day like nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt like she had lost all hope. She was expecting this new universe to be a chance to make up for her previous mistakes, and now, all she had come to realise was that she was living her worst nightmare. Not only did she lost the change to get her best friend back, but Lex freaking Luthor was now considered a saint and was her boss at the DEO, which made her want nothing more than run to the closest toilet to puke. She felt angry at the universe, at Rao, and everything under existence, and overwhelmed with guilt at her own decisions, and all she wanted was a drink strong enough to drown her sorrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at the alley leading to the entrance of the bar, and noticed that no one was there, which allowed her to make a landing and change into her civilian clothes before heading to the door, knocking and waiting until the small window opened so she could tell the password that would give her access to the establishment to the bouncer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once inside, Kara headed to the old wooden dimly lit bar, behind which stood Darla, the Roltikkon alien that Maggie had once dated, the recollection of how the alien learned English making Kara chuckle internally. Maggie.. That was someone Kara hadn’t thought about for a long time, and, for a second, she wondered how Crisis had been for her and if she was safe in this new universe. Kara settled between two of the golden taps at the counter as she waited for Darla to finish serving the clients in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the dirty blonde woman approached, Kara asked for shots of Aldebaran Rum, and to keep them coming. If she was going to be reckless, might as well go all in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Bad day, huh?" Darla asked as she lounged under the counter to grab the bottle and a shot glass. She had lifted an eyebrow at Kara’s request, but didn’t contest as she was well aware of Kara being an alien, having known her for nearly four years. She did find the heroine’s request surprising though, as she never tended to drink something that could actually affect her when she was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. But nothing that won’t solve itself, hopefully." Kara answered upon receiving her drink, even though she didn’t believe her own words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara moved herself along with her drink and sat in a stool at the furthest corner of the bar from the bartender, so she could be alone with her thoughts. She wanted to have her friendship with Lena back, but she was at a loss about how to win her friend’s trust again. Everything she tried to do only seemed to make things worse, and she felt so guilty for having put Lena in a position where she was making bad decisions, because she wasn’t able to be honest with her from the beginning of their friendship about who she was. She knew how much Lena had been betrayed before, and how much keeping such a secret from her would hurt her once she found out, and yet she kept lying. And now Lena was acting in ways that would be considered less than morally good. But she didn’t want to treat Lena like a villain, because she knew deep down that the Luthor heiress was a good person. Sighing, Kara downed her shot and observed the empty glass until a laugh brought her out of her own world of thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She recognised that laugh. It sounded familiar, and she knew that somewhere in a mind she would’ve been able to place a name to the sound. She didn’t want to turn around though, in case she was wrong, but the ended up doing so when a voice that she would be able to recognise anywhere said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"You guys will be fine, Kate. Gotham has survived without me so far, me coming back now wouldn’t make a difference." Kara hadn’t heard that voice for little over three years, and she turned around to confirm her suspicions. Once she saw the person to whom the voice belonged, Kara couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She thought she had gone away after everything that happened, to never come back. But Kara couldn’t say that she wasn’t happy to see her there, and to know that she was safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got up from her stool and approached the booth where the voice was coming from. In order to get the attention of the person, she tapped her lightly on her shoulder whilst calling her name:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Maggie?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The latina turned around, a dimpled smile appearing on her lips as she noticed Kara. She hadn’t seen the Kryptonian since she and Alex had broken up. She was surprised to see her there in the middle of the day, but that didn’t stop her from being happy to see the young hero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Kara Danvers!" she quickly got up to give the reporter a hug before returning to her conversation. "Sorry, Kate, I have to let you go. Someone just showed up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Haha, not just someone. Kara is special." Kara heard Kate Kane say from the other side, turning red at the compliment. Although her and Kate were good friends, especially after everything that happened during Crisis, it always felt nice to hear someone say that she was special. It also didn’t hurt to know that it came from a beautiful and sexy woman. "I would say to say 'hi' for me, but I’m pretty sure Kara can hear me, so 'Hi, Kara!'" Kara waved in the direction of the phone, which the detective noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"She says 'hi' too, Kate. Bye, and behave yourself out there." Maggie answered before ending the call and putting her phone in her jeans’ pocket. "So, how have you been?" she asked, motioning for the reporter to take a seat across from her and sitting down herself. "Also, where do you know Kate Kane from?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara sat down with a smile on her face before answering:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Oh, Kate and I go way back. We met when I went on a trip to Gotham with a couple of friends." Kara didn’t know if her sister’s ex knew Kate’s secret identity so she kept it vague to avoid revealing her friend’s secret. Although, knowing Maggie, she wouldn’t be surprised if the detective already knew. "But I’ve been good, you know. Just going through the motions." At the end of the sentence, Darla came by and dropped another shot at the table for Kara, quickly eying the two occupants of the table. Maggie was preparing herself for a comment, but nothing came, and she wasn’t sure if the preferred that. Kara took advantage of having the bartender there to ask her to stop the shots and bring her a club soda after that. Now that she had company, there was no need for heavy drinks. Maggie eyed her as she picked the shot and downed it with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, which Kara was grateful for. "How about you? How have you been? When did you get back into town?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Back into town? Kara, I never left." the detective looked at the Kryptonian as if she had grown a second head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Oh…" Kara answered, realising that it must’ve been another change from Crisis she wasn’t aware of. Considering Maggie hadn’t gotten her memories from the old universe restored, Kara felt bad for making it seem as though she hadn’t cared about her. "I’m sorry. I thought that after everything that happened you had moved away. We didn’t see you around anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maggie started laughing then and Kara couldn’t understand what the detective found so hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself." Maggie said upon noticing the frown on Kara’s forehead. "Kate just caught me up briefly about Crisis, and I just couldn’t avoid pranking you with it. I can’t believe I died though." Kara wasn’t really surprised upon realising that Maggie knew Kate was Batwoman that the she would know about Crisis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Seriously, Maggie? I thought that was true!" Kara feigned being annoyed, but the small smile on her lips betrayed her, and she was aware that the detective knew by her own amused smile. "So you know about Kate then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Yes, I do. I mean, she literally came back to Gotham at the same time that Batwoman appeared. Plus she kept disappearing during our dates, so it was pretty easy to figure her out." Kara wasn’t really surprised upon hearing that the detective was dating Kate. Kate was, after all, the type of woman any other woman, gay or not, would feel attracted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Oh, so you’re dating her? Although I get what you mean about dying. I watched every universe being wiped out of existence, only for all of them to be mashed into a single one. It’s weird to be back with all these changes." <em>Except where it matters</em>, Kara thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Yes, it is definitely weird. Especially since Kate had no recollection of dating me in this reality. Although apparently, she still dated me back at the old universe, so she still knew me. Or a version of me. This is so weird. But no, we’re not dating anymore. We quickly realised that we were too hung up on our exes. But we became good friends." Upon hearing the answer from Maggie, Kara regretted asking her about her love life. Did that mean that Maggie hadn’t been able to move on from Alex? "Enough about me, though. What about you? Your last three years cannot simply be resumed to going through the motions. Especially with what you just went through." Kara appreciated the way Maggie had been able to steer the conversation. It was easy to keep a good conversation going with her, because she just rolled with the waves, quickly moving from a harsh subject to something simpler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"You’re right." Kara admitted. "Things have not been so straightforward. I don’t know if you were still around town when the whole Reign debacle happened, but it turns out that Sam was Reign. She was sent to Earth from Krypton as a baby, infected with a virus that split her personality and made her do all those horrible things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"No way! But she was so nice!" Maggie interjected, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Oh, she still is. We were able to separate the two personalities, and now she is back in Metropolis with Ruby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Really? I always thought that Alex would end up dating her." Maggie’s smile faltered there for a second, and was replaced with a small sad smile. It really seemed like she still wasn’t over Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Well, maybe it would’ve happened if the whole Reign drama hadn’t happened. I thought there could be something there too, but I think being around National City just made things very hard for Sam, so she left. But then again, Alex also had a hard time around that time, with the breakup and everything. I know it was her decision, but it still hurt her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"I know it did. It wasn’t easy for either of us." Maggie looked out the window for a second, with a melancholic air, and Kara couldn’t help but squeeze lightly the hand the detective had left on the table. She looked back and gave the Kryptonian a small appreciative smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"I’m sorry for not keeping tabs on you." Kara finally said the words that were on her mind since she spotted the latina. "You are also my friend, and I should’ve made a better job of making sure you were alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"It’s okay, Kara. You had to look after your sister, and you were busy with everything. I also learned that Mon-El was back which I’m sure wasn’t easy for you. I get it." Maggie squeezed Kara’s hand back, and retreated hers. "Enough about sad things, though. What else have you been up to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"After Reign, there was a whole thing with Lex Luthor, which you probably don’t know about, because new universe…" At that point, Kara’s phone rang. Kara pulled it out of her blue chinos’ pocket and noticed it was Andrea, which could only mean that she was in trouble. She excused herself and got up from the table to take the call. Andrea wanted her back at the office ASAP, saying that the reporter had a lot of articles to go through. Kara was not happy for having even more tabloid-style articles to edit, but there was nothing she could to about it until she fell under her boss’ good graces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"You have to go, don’t you?" Maggie asked as Kara approached the table after the call ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"I do, indeed. My new boss at CatCo cannot seem to go for more than two hours without requesting my presence. I kind of hate her." Kara said with an apologetic smile as the detective got up from her seat to give her a hug. "It was lovely seeing you again. You know how to reach me, so don’t be a stranger, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Okay, I’ll try." Maggie said with her classic smile in place. "Besides, you have to finish telling me this story about Lex Luthor and all the other things you’ve been up to. Now go, I don’t want you to get into more trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"Bye, Maggie." Kara said as she started walking backwards towards the door, only to walk into a table and nearly losing her balance, which made both the Kryptonian and the detective laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="s1">"See you around, Kara." Maggie said before Kara turned around to actually look at where she was going.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara flew back to CatCo as quickly as she could without breaking the windows of the skyscrapers and started taking care of the new articles she had to proofread and edit. As she looked through the multiple lines of text, she couldn’t avoid thinking about Maggie and how great it was to see her again. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed the detective until she saw her. She was a really great person, and overall a great friend, even though she and Kara hadn’t gotten along well initially. Kara hoped that now would be a good chance to make sure that they stayed in contact. She didn’t want to lose a friend simply because hers and Alex’ relationship hadn’t worked out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Simple & Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie reaches out to Kara and both of them go to dinner.<br/>Alex gets curious about who the person that made Kara smile is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!<br/>I was planning on releasing it next week so I have time to finish the chapter I'm currently writing, but realised that the first chapter doesn't bring much to the table, so here's the next one.</p><p>Also, I'm a bit crazy about music, so the title of the fic and the titles of the chapters are song titles. It's just songs that I think convey the general idea of the fic or chapter.</p><p>So far, the songs are:<br/>- Queen Of The Night by Hey Violet<br/>- Memories by Maroon 5<br/>- Simple &amp; Sweet by Jon Bellion</p><p>I have different Spotify playlists for the fic in general (with songs I think would fit), then others for specific chapters, when I realised that I could use more than one song per chapter. Let me know if you think I should share them.</p><p>But enough talking. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that day, Kara came back from work and took a shower, after which she sat on her couch, listening to the different sounds in the city to make sure that everything was alright, when she noticed Alex’s heartbeat in her building, just exiting the elevator. She got up from the couch and crossed the room to open the white wooden door at the same time as her sister was reaching it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara brought Alex into her arms in a hug and stepped aside to let her enter the apartment. She relieved her sister from the three bags of takeaway she had with her and sat them on the kitchen island, before moving back towards the couch, sitting on it with her sister next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Although it is nice to see you, I thought you and Kelly had a date tonight." Kara pointed out as they were sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"We did. But then there were issues at Obsidian and Andrea asked Kelly to stay in longer to help." Alex responded, sounding a bit defeated. "I’m starting to hate your boss as much as you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, that does sound like typical Andrea." Kara said with a sigh. "So are you here as a replacement for your date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Sort of. We haven’t had a sisters night in a long time and I was wondering how it went with Lena today."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex then got up and brought the food from the counter to the coffee table, before sitting in one of the chairs across from Kara so she could face her sister. She gave Kara a box of chow mein before setting a box of potstickers between the two of them. Kara waited until Alex had finished putting the food and getting comfortable before answering:</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"So I went into Lena’s office, she told me that she already knew everything. Lex brought her memories back. Which basically means that we are at the same place that we were before. I told her I was coming in to explain everything to her and to come clean in case she didn’t remember, and I offered her a partnership, so we could work together to make the world a better place. Turns out, Lex proposed to her the exact same thing. I just told her to be careful if she chose to work with him. I mean, what else can I do?" Kara was taking small bites of her noodles as she spoke. Talking about the situation with Lena made her lose her appetite, but, considering who she was, she was still able to eat a meal that would be considered huge for the average human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Wow. Although I must say that I shouldn’t be that surprised that Lex would’ve found a way to make sure that she remembered everything. I don’t think I even want to know what his plan is. In regards to Lena, there isn’t much you can do, Kara. You already asked her for forgiveness about a million times, and now the ball is in her court. Only she can make her mind up about what she wants to do. But you need to prepare yourself in case she decides to side with Lex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"I know, Alex. I know." Kara stated, defeated. Alex moved over to the couch and wrapped her arms around her sister, with Kara setting her head on Alex’ shoulder. "Yet, I can’t help but think that this is all my fault. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything, but, if I did, who is to say that things would’ve happened the same way? Who knows what could’ve happened then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"You know what Barry keeps saying, not to mess with the timeline." Alex reminded her whilst stroking her arm in a comforting gesture. "There’s nothing else to do now, Kara. You just need to wait."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara’s phone rang from the kitchen island, signalling a message. Normally, in case of emergency, Kara would’ve received a call, but, sometimes it was impossible under certain circumstances, which is why she got up from the couch and picked her phone up. Turned out, it was a text from Maggie, and a smile appeared on the hero’s face, as she was glad the detective had kept her promise to keep in contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Maggie:</b> Hey, Little Danvers. Want to grab some dinner tomorrow night? I know the best burrito place in town. Nothing fancy though, so don’t get any ideas. </span> <span class="s3">😉</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Maggie would manage to find a way to make fun of a simple dinner request, thought Kara as she stifled a laugh, causing Alex to look at her from the couch with an intrigued expression, eyebrow raised and everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Kara:</b> Hey Maggie! </span> <span class="s3">😊<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">When are you going to stop calling me that? </span> <span class="s3">😒<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Also that sounds good! It’s a not-date! </span> <span class="s3">😂</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Maggie:</b> I’m sorry, but you’ll be Little Danvers for life. Glad we got dinner straightened out. I’ll see you tomorrow!</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>Kara:</b> </span> <span class="s3">😞</span> <span class="s1"> You’ll never change…<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">See you tomorrow! </span> <span class="s3">🤗</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara was happy to have settled a meeting with Maggie. She was hoping to be able to bring her back into the fold soon, though it probably wouldn’t be easy because of everything that happened between the detective and her sister. As Kara put her phone back on the counter and walked back to the couch, she noticed Alex’ amused face, and prepared herself for whatever comment her sister would give, since that face never predicted anything good for her.</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"What’s with the face?" The hero asked as she sat down.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Oh, please, don’t even try to pretend you don’t know what this is about. I saw that smile you had on and the little laughs." Alex said matter-of-factly. "It was William, wasn’t it?"</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"So I’m no longer allowed to have funny conversations with friends now?" Kara feigned to be offended at her sister’s comment, even though she was expecting it. "And, just for your information, no, it wasn’t William."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Well, it’s just you have been talking a lot about him recently." Alex tried to defend her argument. "So I thought you had a crush on him. And those were the faces you normally do when you talk about someone you really like."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Me, having a crush on William? Oh Rao, no! I don’t have a crush on him." Kara pretended to gag for a second, and Alex laughed at the expression. "He’s a nice person and all, but I’m not into him. If anything, he’s nearly like an annoying little brother." Kara picked a second serving of chow mein, having regained some appetite after her conversation with Maggie. She was looking forward to have some good burritos. Alex laughed at the comparison for a second, before her face turned serious once again.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Okay then. But now I’m curious. Who was it?"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing her sister’s question had Kara thinking about whether or not to tell the truth to her sister. If Maggie wanted Alex to know that she was back in town, she would’ve probably said something, right? But then again, the Kryptonian wouldn’t have known that the Latina was back in town if the hadn’t run into her at the alien bar. Furthermore, after hearing Maggie’s words that day, it seemed like the detective wasn’t ready to meet her ex yet. And Kara didn’t know how Alex would react to the news of her ex-fiancée being back into town either. Taking that into account, the heroine decided it would be better for the detective to make herself known when she was ready. Which meant that, even if she wouldn’t like it, she would have to hide the truth from her sister.</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"No one important, Alex." the reporter replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "It’s just an old friend inviting me for dinner to catch up."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Sure, just a friend." Alex mocked her sister for a bit. There was no way that it was just a common friend with the expressions that her sister had made. "You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t feel like it, but don’t pretend it’s just any friend. You don’t do those smiles just for anyone. Unless we’re talking about Lena, Sam or Kate, and one is not in good terms with us at the minute, the other is in Metropolis and the latter was just here last week."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Well, I’m not pretending. It is a friend, one that I hadn’t seen in a long time and am happy to see again." Kara avoided giving details about who she was talking about, such as pronouns, to her sister. She knew that it was likely that Alex would go through their entire list of acquaintances to figure out who Kara had been talking to. She loved Alex to pieces, but sometimes she could be way too overprotective, and Kara didn’t want to divulge information that wasn’t hers to share. "I promise I’ll let you know more about it soon, okay?" Kara added, to make sure her sister wouldn’t snoop around her business.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Okay then." The agent agreed, reluctantly, before dropping the subject. She was pretty sure her sister was trying to hide something from her, and she wasn’t totally sure if the would like to know what it was.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sisters then chose a movie to put on and continued to eat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence, especially since they hadn’t had much of a chance to be together recently, between the whole Crisis situation and the drama with Lena. Once the movie and the food were finished, Alex left and Kara cleaned her house for a while. Her house was never really dirty by human standards, but one of the disadvantages of supervision was that she was able to notice dust and dirt more easily, which sort of made the heroine into a sort of clean freak by most people’s standards. Once Kara deemed her house clean enough, she flew out of her balcony and did some rounds of the city looking for anything that might require her attention. Everything seemed to be in order, and the Kryptonian was glad to have a quiet night for once. Ever since Crisis, she would take as many of those as she could get.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After being back home, the hero laid down in bed, listening to the sounds of the city as she waited to fall asleep. As she stared at her white ceiling, she couldn’t help but think about Maggie again and wonder what dinner with the detective would be like. She was looking forward to hear what the detective had been up to for the last three years, especially her adventures in Gotham and how she had ended up dating Kate Kane. But Kara was also worried about her and Alex. No matter how much she was glad to have her friend back in town, she couldn’t help but wonder how things would go once Alex knew that her ex was back. Would that influence hers and Kelly’s relationship? Would Maggie be okay with seeing Alex and Kelly together? It seemed like the heroine had more drama awaiting, but so went life, and, with that thought, she fell into a quiet slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Kara woke up earlier than usual, which was mostly due to a quiet night of sleep, and managed to get to CatCo earlier than normal, allowing her to get some more advance in the articles she still had to look over. That day, the hero would have to go to Luthor Corp’s offices to report on the “Man of Tomorrow” award that Lex Luthor was going to receive. The thought of Lex being recognised that way alone made her want to send herself into orbit, but this was the only universe that she had left, so she had to keep going, for Oliver, who sacrificed himself so everyone could carry on. A tear fell on her cheek at the thought of her friend and fallen hero, but she told herself she would do better choices for her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the afternoon, Kara was called into the DEO to deal with a unique situation. A space-time rift had been created at Al’s bar, and Kara found herself in front of four different versions of Brainy from some of the old universes. Turns out, one of the Brainiac-5s had bottled his earth to save it and wanted to open the bottle, which would’ve caused not only that Earth, but also Earth-Prime, to be destroyed. With the help of Kara, Dreamer and the other nicer Brainiacs, Brainy realised he needed to remove the personality inhibitors that his father had put on him when he was a child in order to reach his true potential, and, because of that, he was able to convince the Evil Brainy to let him look after the bottle until the team was able to find a secure way to open it, therefore freeing him and his Earth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara was glad that another crisis was averted, and, but the time the bottle was securely stored at the DEO, Kara realised it was time for her to leave to Luthor Corp for the award ceremony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Kara entered the building’s entrance hall, where the ceremony was taking place, Lena was getting ready to take the podium as the presenter of the award. She was wearing a dark blue dress and sent Kara a pointed look as soon as she noticed her. Kara hoped that Lena would side with her, but she felt her chances sliming upon noticing her former best friend next to Lillian and Lex.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena advanced to the podium and started her speech. Kara noticed William at the corner of the room but avoided being noticed by him to not lose her focus on Lena’s words:</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"The guest of honour and I have already accomplished so much in the past and I’m looking forward to seeing what we will achieve in the future." Kara could not believe what she was hearing as Lena started to introduce Lex. Did that mean that Lena was partnering with him? "Ladies and gentlemen, my brother, my partner, Lex Luthor, the Man of Tomorrow."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena had indeed sided with Lex. At the end, Kara could only really have herself to blame for that. As soon as the speech was over, Kara hid in order to change into her Supergirl suit and to take a picture with Lex, his family and Alex, as the two sisters had decided to that afternoon in order to avoid a major war with someone who was considered a philanthropist, no matter how much that made her sick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although she pretended to look happy in the picture, she was anything but happy, and was overwhelmed once again with guilt, just as she had been every time she had seen Lena since discovering that the Luthor heiress had known her secret before she had a chance to tell her. She left the podium alongside her sister once all the mandatory public congratulations and pictures were out of the way and both walked out of the building.</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"She chose Lex!" Kara said with a breaking voice, as soon as the two were alone.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I know. And I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to prepare yourself to treat her as a villain, Kara. Now that she has partnered with Lex, who knows what they will get up to?"</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I can’t simply treat her like a villain, Alex!" Kara exclaimed, with tears streaming down her face. "She was my best friend for four years. And she is only acting this way because I hurt her. Because I betrayed her. This is all my fault."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Is it you fault that she is hurt?" Alex said in an argumentative tone. "Sure. But her decisions are not on you, Kara. No matter how much she is hurt, she was the one to make those decisions. Not you."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I should’ve been honest with her from the beginning." Kara answered, not being able to lose the guilt she felt upon seeing the mistakes Lena was making. Her phone rang then with a message from Maggie containing the address of the restaurant and asking if in half an hour was still good. "Look, I have to go." Kara quickly confirmed that she would be there and put her phone back in her boot.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Is it that date that you were setting up yesterday?" Alex asked in a teasing tone.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"It’s not a date!" Kara answered, annoyed at her sister’s antics. "It’s a dinner with a friend."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Whatever." Alex declared as Kara floated up in direction to her apartment to change clothes.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once inside her room, Supergirl stood in front of her hangers, hesitant in what to wear. She knew Maggie had said it was nothing fancy, and it was a simple dinner between friends, but she shouldn’t stop wondering how much casual was too much. Then her eyes landed on the black leather boots that she rarely wore, and Kara got an idea for a good outfit. And outfit where she could be herself. Not the all mighty superhero, nor the sunny Kara Danvers. That night, after everything that happened, and after being disappointed yet another time, Kara wanted nothing more than to be Kara Zor-El. Her whole self, the person that had hope and strength, but also the one that had to carry the pain of losing her whole planet, and even more. The person that allowed herself to feel the extent of her emotions and be playful, because no one had ever expected anything from her. After changing into her outfit of choice, Kara left her glasses on the bedside table, along with the hairband she normally wore to tie her hair, and flew out the window towards the restaurant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She landed in an alley nearby so she wouldn’t be seen by many people and entered the restaurant with a confidence in her steps that hadn’t been there for a long time. It felt good to be only herself for once, and she had trouble hiding it. Once inside, she spotted the detective at the end of the restaurant, in a secluded booth. The detective lifted her head once she noticed someone looking at her and felt her jaw fall to the floor. There stood Kara, smiling at her, looking more confident than the Latina had ever seen her. Gone were the blazer, office shirt and chinos of the previous day. Instead, the superhero was wearing some dark blue jeans, a grey shirt with some black leather boots and jacket. The real shock though was the lack of glasses and her blonde hair landing down her shoulders freely. She watched, amazed, as the Kryptonian walked towards her, whilst trying to regain her composure. The detective knew Kara was good looking when she dated Alex, but that was a whole other level. It was as if the Kryptonian had just realised it herself, and it was nice to see her so carefree, even if she was sure it was only for a small moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Kara reached her table, Maggie smiled back at her and hugged her as a greeting before both of them took a seat on the red couches of the booth.</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Not to say that I don’t like the look, but what happened to the glasses and ponytail?" Maggie asked as soon as both of them were seated.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I felt like I needed to take a night off. Don’t get me wrong, I love the Danvers and everything they’ve done for me. And I love being" Kara did a flying motion with her hand so Maggie could understand who she was talking about. "But right now, after the day I just had, I just wanted to be me, Kara Zor-El. I don’t get to be myself very often, and it’s nice to just let go for once."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"It’s nice to meet you, Miss Zor-El." Maggie said, extending her hand. Kara gave one of her branded mega-watt smiles and shook the hand. "Aren’t you afraid of being recognised though?"</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Not really. I don’t do this very often. Also, I don’t go around walking the streets when I’m just me, and this place seems quiet enough for me to be able to relax and just enjoy being out as myself for a little while."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Well, I’m glad to see you so carefree. It looks good on you."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Thank you." A waitress approached the table then to take their orders. She blinked twice upon noticing Kara, but didn’t say a word. Maggie ordered a regular chicken burrito, and Kara ordered two extra large burritos with a side of tortilla chips and salsa. Once the orders had been taken, the waitress moved behind the counter to pass the orders to the kitchen whilst preparing their drinks. "I’m glad you invited me for dinner. If I’m being honest, I was preparing myself to not hear back from you."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I thought about it for a second, but it was fun catching up with you yesterday. Plus, I didn’t really want to lose my friends. So here we are."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Good. So, how was your day?"</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"It was surprisingly quiet. I don’t know what you’ve been doing in this city, but I can only say that I am grateful after Gotham."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"To be fair, I don’t even know what I did myself." Both laughed then. "So many things are different since Crisis. And yet, so many aren’t." Kara said with a sigh.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Does that have anything to do with your bad day?" The detective, epitome of perceptiveness, asked then. Their waitress came over with their food, and Kara took a big bite of one of her burritos before answering.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Yeah, sort of. So, me and Lena were best friends. Until she found out about me from Lex. Except she didn’t tell me she knew, even when I told her the truth. And now she is mad at me, and just decided to start a partnership with Lex because she doesn’t trust me anymore."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Kara, I’m so sorry." Maggie said in between bites of her own burrito. "But isn’t that a good thing that she is working with Lex? I mean, he just won the Peace Nobel Prize." Kara made a gagging sound at that sentence, which made Maggie laugh. She had never seen the young hero behave like that before, and she couldn’t help but find it funny.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"So, here is the part where things are different with Crisis." Kara then explained to her everything that happened between the oldest Luthor and Superman, Cadmus, Lena’s relationship with her family and what this Lex had done during the past year pre-Crisis, alongside Lex’s involvement in Crisis. "Do you get why Lena siding with Lex is bad now?"</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Oh… Wow, that is a lot to take in." Maggie said, pensive, whilst finishing her burrito. "But I get why it would be bad if Lena sides with him now. What are you gonna do about it then?"</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I don’t know. I could go and apologise, once again, but that doesn’t seem to have effect. If anything, it seems to be making things worse. And Alex keeps telling me that I should start treating Lena like a villain. But she is my best friend, and a good person. And I can’t just let her go like that."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I’m sorry, Kara. I know it can’t be easy, especially because of how much you like her, but maybe Alex is right. I’m not saying to put her in jail right now, but as soon as she starts doing shady things, you need to keep an eye on her."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I just feel so guilty. If I had been honest from the beginning, nothing of this would’ve happened."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Maybe. But you, better than anyone, know you can’t change the past. It is what it is, and you can’t change it. But, who knows? Maybe she’ll realise just how much Lex hasn’t changed and regret ever siding with him. And that’s when you should be there for her. That’s the only thing you can hope for."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Yeah. Thanks, Maggie." Maggie squeezed her hand before she picked up her second burrito. "Those are really good! You might have been right. Better than this, only in Mexico." Maggie laughed at the idea of Kara flying into Mexico just to eat a burrito. She could totally picture it.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"You’re welcome. Glad you like them."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"So, what about you? What have you been up to for these last three years?"</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Initially, I stayed in National City, for about six weeks, and then I spent two weeks in Spain. Being in National City after everything wasn’t doing me any good, and the trip to Spain really allowed me to focus on myself and healing, and I realised I needed to move somewhere else. In hindsight, Gotham wasn’t probably the best place to go to, but I had some contacts at GCPD which allowed me to get a job there quickly. And, even though Gotham is as crazy as it gets, it was probably good for me too. Being that busy allowed me to keep my mind off things." And by things, Kara knew that Maggie meant Alex. "At some point, I started dating here and there, but it never really lead to anything serious. That’s how I got to know Kate actually. I met her at her bar after yet another failed date. After a while, Gotham lost its charm, not that it had that much to begin with, and I realised it was time to come back. I’m not one hundred percent back together yet, but enough to be back here."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I get it. It took me a while after Mon-El left, even more so after he returned, married. But I don’t think I’ll ever be the same." Kara sympathised with a small smile.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Yeah. If you don’t mind me asking, how is Alex?"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing that Maggie wasn’t fully over Alex yet, Kara didn’t know how to answer the question. She didn’t want to hurt the detective’s feelings, but, at the same time, she didn’t want to lie to her. Also, it was most likely that Maggie would know the truth anyway.</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"It was hard for her at the beginning. And she had started looking up at an adoption portfolio, but the adoption fell through when the baby was born because the mother chose to keep the baby. Somewhere along that time, she met James’ sister, Kelly, and they have been together for nearly nine months now. She’s happy."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"I’m glad that she’s happy. She deserves that much." Maggie’s smile was small, but genuine. "I know this might be asking too much, but, if you wouldn’t mind, could you please keep it to yourself that I’m back in town? I don’t think I’m ready to see everyone yet." She said after a minute of silence, as if she needed some time to make her decision.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Of course." Kara answered straight away. She was expecting the question from Maggie at that point. "Whatever time you need."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Thanks, Kara."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"What are friends for?" she said whilst throwing one of her tortillas in the detective’s direction, surprising her.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maggie thought she would never see the day where Kara Danvers would be playing with food. She picked up the wrapping of her own burrito and threw it at the Kryptonian, who used a bit of superspeed to catch it.</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"That’s cheating!" The detective protested at the display of power.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Bite me, Sawyer." the hero replied, before throwing another tortilla, which the detective caught in her mouth. Apparently the Kryptonian had bite now. She was definitely no longer the same Kara she’d known years ago. It was nice seeing this side of her.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two kept throwing things at each other until the waitress called them out on it. Both of the young women excused themselves, with expressions of children who had just been scolded and the middle-aged woman behind the counter couldn’t avoid shaking her head with an amused smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not too long after, the two left the restaurant and walked towards the alley Kara had landed on.</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"So you take people into alleys in the dark now?" Maggie said, with a dimpled smirk in place.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"You wish." replied Kara with a smirk of her own and moving her eyebrows suggestively.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"You’re delusional." was the detective’s reply. "This was fun. We’ve got to do this again."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Definitely." Both hugged before Kara started floating. "See you around, Maggie."</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s1">"Bye, Kara." the detective waved at the Kryptonian, observing her fly until she could no longer spot her in the dark sky.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the hero was out of sight, Maggie walked over to her motorcycle and rode back home with a smile on her lips. That evening had been the funniest she had had in a while. Whereas before they used to tolerate each other well enough, she had been finding the superhero easy going and funny to be around now. She was definitely glad that she had taken the time to catch up with her. And, if the were to be honest with herself, she could see herself hang out with the youngest Danvers more often.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After doing a couple of rounds of the city, Kara was laying in bed with a smile on her face. After the day she had just had, a simple night out as herself with a friend, without expectations or responsibilities, was all she needed. She was glad to have Maggie back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed!</p><p>I personally really enjoyed getting to write Kara as Kara Zor-El. It felt as freeing for me as it probably would feel for Kara. I don't know why but I always get the impression that between the expectations of Supergirl and Kara Danvers, she never really gets to be herself, and it feels really nice to see Kara taking in her whole self.</p><p>FYI, one thing from Kara that isn't happening in this story is the bangs. I really don't like them. And of course, I had to correct Alex with all her William innuendo. Seeing it on the show sort of made me feel sick.</p><p>Also, Alex is intrigued, and Maggie and Kara spent a nice time together. I felt like both of them needed some sort of lighter interaction to sort of get their friendship rolling before going deep into them trying to solve their issues.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts down below! And thank you for reading!</p><p>P.S.: Burritos are life! If you don't agree you never had good ones. So basically expect them to be sort of a regular meal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>